


dance to this.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I couldnt help myself, M/M, jinyoung is :( and mark makes him dance, this is so soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: don't need no place to gojust put on the radioyou know what i wanna do





	dance to this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flydeparture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/gifts).



> title from **dance to this** by troye sivan  & ariana grande.
> 
> (more notes and links at the end)

Now and then, Mark noticed, Jinyoung gets especially worn down. It’ll happen at the end of a week, when the sun sets, the moon rises and a dark blanket covers Korea as it enters the resting hours. His dark eyes will droop in unison with his now matted hair, his body will hunch over as he drags his feet from the living room to the kitchen. He’ll rub his eyes while waiting for the kettle to boil, sighing and yawning and pulling at his skin in restless exhaustion.

It happens again tonight. Mark nibbled at his lip, watching his boyfriend rest against the counter and cursing the ache in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to see Jinyoung’s beautiful smile, to kiss the crinkles that form around his eyes and for his ears to be blessed by his tinkling giggle. But that’s easier said than done. When Jinyoung wants to keep something in, he locks the door, throws away the key and pushes a few chairs up against it for good measure. Mark knows better than to push and pull at his walls. So, instead, he turned on the radio they have hidden in the corner of their cosy kitchen and notched the volume up. He ignored the incomprehensible side eye he gets from the other, and instead starts to sing along.

_young ambition,  
_ _say we'll go slow but we never do  
_ _premonition,  
_ _see me spendin' every night with you_

“What are you doing, Mark?” Jinyoung scoffed, turning his attention towards the American native when satisfied with the steaming mug in his hands.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The addressed gleamed, starting to sway to the beat slowly.

_under the kitchen lights  
_ _you still look like dynamite  
_ _and i wanna end up on you_

Mark slid his fingers around the mug and placed it gently on the counter, taking Jinyoung’s hands in his and tugging him gently as encouragement.

_don't need no place to go_  
_just put on the radio  
_ _you know what i wanna do_

“I’m not in the mood to dance, love.” Jinyoung pulled his hands back, deciding to scrub at a pan as distraction. Mark frowned; this was going to be harder than he thought. The younger usually gives in to him immediately, sinking into his touch and reverting back to his usual cheerful self. He huffed, focusing his attention on the song.

_we can just dance to this  
_ _don’t take much to start me_

The smaller man started stepping from side to side, bending his knees and swaying his hips. It had the potential to look ‘ _cool_ ’, but instead he ended up looking like a drunk dad dancing at a wedding. This prompted a snicker from Jinyoung, his eyes starting to sparkle as he glanced at his boyfriend from over his shoulder. 

_we can just dance to this  
_ _push up on my body_

Mark swivelled Jinyoung by his hips, stepping closer to him and ghosting his lips over the bee stung ones he adores so much and counts himself lucky to kiss every morning. He pressed their bodies flush together, swaying their opposing frames in order to get the other to move with him. It doesn’t take long, the Korean’s arms lacing around Mark’s neck and playing with his hair.

_you know we've already seen all of the parties_  
_we can just dance to this  
_ _we can just, we can just  
_ _dance to this_

They danced to the rest of the chorus, locking eyes and sharing giddy smiles that danced across their lips. Mark studied the entirety of his boyfriend’s face, as if he hadn’t already got it memorised, appreciating every curve and dip and flaw that Jinyoung had to offer. He swore to himself he will never love another, which he found himself whispering against the other’s cheek. No words are spoken as a response, instead fingers find their way down Mark’s body and hook into his belt loops, bringing their groins together as they spun around the room.

_dear beloved  
_ _bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer  
_ _and dear, my lover  
_ _do that thing we never do sober, sober_

“I love you, Jinyoungie,” the American declared, determination in his eyes. Of course they’ve told each other before, many thousands of times in fact, but it always caused Jinyoung’s stomach to flip and a giggle to spill from his lips. The raven haired boy pushed them apart as the chorus started up again, causing a few metres of distance and allowed the music to fill his soul, hips swinging in the way he knows Mark likes. As expected, the other shook his head in admiration and followed his lover’s movement, getting lost in the feeling of sparks they were creating, all focus solely on each other. They danced and danced, laughter filling the four walls and conquering the melody, as their love conquered the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hot mess but i got inspired and needed to jot it down. i literally just finished this and proof read it once so i'm sorry if there are loads of mistakes !!!
> 
> thank you for reading & i hope you're having a wonderful day.
> 
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**


End file.
